


Your Mess Is Mine

by PunkTsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Otabek Altin, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Healing, Implied Anxiety, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Switching, Top Otabek Altin, Top Yuri Plisetsky, otayuri - Freeform, otayuri anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky isn’t the most patient person he knows. That award, he thinks goes to his boyfriend Otabek.Otabek needs patience in return sometimes, though and it’s hard to grapple with. So, Yuri makes a list of things to remember when loving Otabek Altin.





	Your Mess Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 1 year Otayuri anniversary. This is a list that Yuri makes as his relationship with Otabek changes and grows. I hope that comes across. 
> 
> Yuri is 18
> 
> The title of this fic comes from "Mess Is Mine" by Vance Joy.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @ punktsuki
> 
> Enjoy!

  1. _This is new to him too._



He’s going to fumble. You both are. He’s going to get embarrassed, don’t expect him to parade you around like a shiny gold medal. He thinks you are; he has told you so. But this is where you differ. He doesn’t parade, not even on the podium. Don’t get mad.

 

Don’t reach for his hand in front of the cameras. Don’t kiss him to show up Viktor. This isn’t about them.

 

Don’t expect him to reach for your hand in public. But don’t let this hurt you. His family have fed him hurtful, homophobic shit for years. He’s scared.

 

This is new for you both. He’s a virgin too, don’t expect him to know what he wants. Figure it out together. Let him direct you. Ask him and let him tell you what to do. In private, let him guide your hands and put them where he needs them. He’s the first boy you’ve kissed too, but you always knew. He’s still working it out.

 

  1. _He’s not always the tough guy you thought he was._



He blushes and he averts those chocolate eyes away from yours when he’s embarrassed. The tough guy persona was 70% introversion. He’s not as shy as he was when you first started dating but that doesn’t just go away. The same way you find it hard to be quiet, he finds it hard to speak up.

 

He blushes when you kiss his neck or anywhere else below that too, really. The blush doesn’t always stop at his cheeks, either. The further down you carry your kisses, the further down the bright red heat appears, despite his beautifully tanned complexion.

 

His breath hitches when you kiss his hips. Every goddam time. You like it.

 

When you’re on your knees, head between his, biting and sucking to mark his skin; he’s not looking at you because he’s embarrassed. That’s okay. Look for encouragement in other parts of his body, not his eyes. Find it in the way that his thighs start to shake as he tries to pull himself back from the edge a little. Find it in the way that he tugs at your hair, or grips at your throat. Find it in the word “fuck” that he curses out in a hiss that goes straight to your cock in a way that you think you might come first.

 

This is new. But he’s here and he wants you.

  1. _When he’s mad at you, it’s not always about you._



 

Sometimes he’s overwhelmed and he snaps when you aren’t expecting it. It is not always your fault. Sometimes it is. Apologise when it is.

 

Sometimes he’s tired though, and frustrated. Sometimes it’s the world and other competitors that get him so riled up. The fact that he has to work so much harder than everyone else, the fact that he works differently to everyone else. He tries harder and works longer and he feels like he never comes out on top. Sometimes he’s envious. He knows it’s not your fault, I promise. Just let him be angry. When he tells you to back off, he’s not trying to hurt you. Sometimes he just needs space.

 

Support him, though. Apologise if it’s what he needs. Kiss his forehead and tell him you are so proud and appreciative of everything he does. Remember the time you saw him skate in Barcelona and how swept away and impressed you were with his routine.

 

Remind him of this.

 

  1. _Sometimes he talks to himself in Kazakh._



 

Respond when you can with the words he has taught you. It’s comforting. He’s been away from home for far too much of his life and even though he loves you, it is another reason why he’s away. Still know that he wouldn’t change this for the world. It’s just hard sometimes.

 

You know how uncomfortable it can be to have to think in one language and respond in another. Don’t feel dejected. Don’t feel left out when he speaks in the language you don’t really understand. He’s not keeping secrets, he just needs the comfort and the familiarity. Let him rant and rave. Let him talk and just hold him even when you don’t understand, even when you can’t respond.

 

  1. _He has a birthmark. One He didn’t even know he had._



You know him better than he knows himself sometimes. You found the little dark mark the first time you explored his body as if it were an entirely new country. In some ways it was. You hadn’t been this close to someone before and he had never been so exposed. You found that the brush of your hands on the backs of his thighs sent goose bumps prickling up his skin, that his hips were the best place to hold while he was on all fours, and that he has a birthmark just under the crease of his ass. You like to kiss it every chance you get. Remind him that you know the planes of his body now, inside and out. Remind him that some of the smallest parts of him are your favourite.

 

  1. _He has nightmares._



He cries in his sleep sometimes. You will want to wake him, to make it stop. Don’t. It doesn’t work. His closed eyes squeeze tight, his hands scrunch up into fists and warm tears spill down onto his cheeks. Cradle him. Put your hand over his until they aren’t scrunched so tightly anymore. Reach for your phone, play him a song. Sing along if you’re awake enough. Whisper in his ear and tell him everything is okay. He’s never had someone to tell him this before you.

 

  1. _He doesn’t always want to be in control._



Yes, the majority of the time you’re the one moaning and whining beneath him. But he needs this too. You can do it.

 

  1. _Let him be gentle. Let him take his time._



 

Be patient. Hold back, don’t beg for harder or faster or to hurry up and fuck you. That can wait. This isn’t because he thinks you will break; he knows you’re not fragile. This is for him. He’s showing you that he loves you, you little shit.

 

When his touches are barely there and so gentle they’re teasing, don’t rush him.

 

He needs to know that he is capable of a kind, pure love that he has never been given. He needs to take his time and ask permission. He moves down your body so slowly, you want to grip his hair and curse and cry. Don’t. He’s memorising every plane of your body just as you have done with him. He’s learning you. Loving you.

 

Breathe. Let him have this, let him have you.

 

  1. _Let him cry._



Tell him that it will be alright but never tell him not to cry. He’s been told a thousand times too many to hold it back. To be a man. Let his tears fall. Kiss them away once they do.

  1. _He loves you._



Be patient, Plisetsky. You love him too. All of him.


End file.
